Death is Only the Beginning
by AlphaWolfGuardian
Summary: Return to Shadow Falls with all your favorite characters as well as a few oc. Kylie taught the supernatural community that not all species were documented and they're about to find out she wasn't the last one. Along with the discovery of Laurel comes an ominous message from the Death Angels: The end is coming. It's up to the Shadow Falls gang to once again overcome a great evil.


Laurel stood with her jaw locked as she caught sight of her boyfriend of one year, Trevor, sucking face with her school's mascot slut: Hilary Benson. Laurel's best friend, Brittany stood beside her with an identical glare intended for the cheater.

"Is this why you insisted we come tonight?" Laurel asks her friend who had been acting suspiciously the last few weeks. Brittany immediately snaps her gaze to her bestie, guilt shining in her hazel eyes. Laurel refocuses on Trevor and begins to move toward him.

She watches in disgust as Hilary unashamedly places her hand on the front of Trevor's jeans and how he jerks into her touch. As Laurel makes her way toward them all she can think of is how relieved she is for not giving into his pressure to have sex. The last few months had gotten so bad she had to make sure all of their time spent together was in public, and even then he would try to cope a feel. Laurel stops short. Is that why he was doing this? She wouldn't have sex with him so he found someone who would? Hurt clutches her heart at the same time anger wells in her stomach. She wanted to believe she wasn't so insignificant that Trevor only dated her for a chance to get into her pants. But if that weren't true, wouldn't he be faithful to her? If she actually meant anything to him, why would he have his tongue down Hilary Benson's throat?

She closes in on the couch the two are practically laying in. People glance her way, hoping for the night's entertainment, and she automatically avoids eye contact. All her life people have made-fun of her sapphire eyes. There wasn't anything wrong with them, at least not when she'd look in the mirror, but no matter who is was, no one could hold her stare. Brittany called them intense, but everyone else called them freaky, because whenever she'd make eye contact the recipient would feel uneasy. In elementary school, kids had actually called her Freaky Eyes, and even now that she was seventeen, people would call her that occasionally. Laurel's brows nit in anger as she recalls that is had actually been Hilary to start that horrid nickname.

Laurel stops in front of the two, who had yet to come up for air and clears her throat. However, they don't hear her over the loud music.

"Hi Trevor," she says loudly. Annoyance shines in his eyes as he parts from Hilary, but once he realizes who it is, panic crawls to the surface. He springs apart from Hilary and since she had been leaning over him, he kind of shoves her to the other side of the couch.

"Laurel!" He says surprised and his eyes bounce around the room, looking anywhere but at her. Laurel sees his eyes darken as he stares past her and she glances over her shoulder to see Brittany flipping him the bird.

"Geeze Trevor, you are such an ass!" Hilary slurs as she finally manages to push herself into a sitting position. Laurel folds her arms in front of herself.

"Never thought I'd see the day where I agree with something Hilary Benson says, but here it is," she says and stares straight at Trevor. He flinches as they make eye contact and even though Laurel wants him to feel as uncomfortable as she does, she lowers her gaze to the bride of his nose, just like she does whenever she talks with someone face-to-face.

"Laurel I," he begins but Hilary stands up and gets into Laurel's space.

"Are you really surprised he looked elsewhere? Trevor is a prime athlete. You're lucky he even noticed you, freak!" she spits out. Laurel breathes deeply in an attempt to keep the tears from prickling her eyes. This b with an itch is not going to make her cry in front of half the junior class.

"You say that like he traded up. When in reality he swapped a freak out for slut garbage," Laurel says and starts the whore down. Hilary gasps in outrage, but flinches from Laurel's gaze nonetheless.

"BITCH!" She jumps at Laurel and the two land on the ground. Hilary tried to grab at Laurel, but Laurel grabs the other woman's wrists and shoves her to the right. She quickly gets to her feet as Hilary makes to lunge at her once more. Before she can make contact, someone grabs her around the waist and plops her on the couch. Laurel looks at the guy and realizes she had never seen him before. She thought this party only had kids from her high school, but she was certain he didn't go to Johnson High. The guy has to be at least six-foot-two, more than half a foot taller than Laurel. From the looks of his muscles he seems to be an athlete, but not one that overdoes the muscles. He seems lean and fast. His soft brown hair is cut short, but not anywhere near buzz cut. Laurel glances toward his face and her eyes slam into an ocean of sea-foam greenery.

After a moment Laurel realizes the new comer has yet to look away from her gaze. However, he does have an odd expression painting his features. Not the weariness or confusion she is used to seeing, but something akin to curiosity. She nods her head to the guy and mouths a thank you before turning away from the scene. Brittany calls after her as Laurel makes for the door, but she doesn't stop. She just has to get out here.

A wave of Texas heat blasts Laurel as she steps out of the house and she was suddenly glad for her choice of attire. Rather than her typical wardrobe of jeans and a t-shirt, she had dressed in a short, white lace dress that accentuated her curves. Laurel jerks backward as Trevor grabs hold of her elbow.

"Laurel, just wait," he says. She turns and immediately turns red with angry indignation. Trevor has his eyes scanning her body as if she were a piece of meat. Laurel pulls her arm from his grasp.

"Don't touch me. Actually, just stay away from me period, you horn dog!" She seethes. Trevor raises a mocking eyebrow.

"Horn dog? Really Laurel?" She narrows her eyes at him. The audacity!

"We are done Trevor. If you only wanted a place to stick you cock, the you should have ended things, because you will never have that privilege with me," Laurel yells and makes to leave once again, but Trevor grabs her. She clenches her teeth in anger. She was done being man-handled. Spinning in his grip, Laurel smacks Trevor across the face. His head snaps back a bit and when he faces her again, fury glows in his eyes. As he opens his mouth with a nasty retort, Laurel simply glares at him.

The words freeze on Trevor's tongue as he stares back at her. He'd never seen her so angry and a shiver runs down his spine as he looks into her eyes. Her gaze has always made him uncomfortable, but at the moment it almost seemed to physically hurt him. He steps away from her, unable to break the eye-contact.

Once he had taken a few steps back, Laurel spun on her heels and ran to her car. She had told her parents that she was sleeping over Brittany's house, but at the moment all she wanted was to get home.


End file.
